Peach Creek Academy Host Club!
by malydeve
Summary: A crossover involving the storyline of Ouran High School Host Club with the characters from the kevedd ship of Ed Edd n Eddy!


This has a GENDERSWAPPED version of Edd, which I renamed Eleanor or Ellie, but read it and you will understand.

I also made the c1ndy2c1d's OC Nat into a pair of twins, which I named Nat & Kedd (lool)

If you are a kevedd shipper and do not know what Ouran High School Host club is, you will get confused. Go watch the first episode on youtube at least.

If you are in the OHSHC fandom and you do not know what Kevedd and the characters mentioned are, sorry but idk how to explain such an awesome ship to you.

C1ndy2c1d owns Nat (and i guess his twin in this ff) Jim and Plank

Kirakurry owns Rave

* * *

Peach Creek High School Host Club

Peach Creek Academy is an extremely prestigious and elite private school, with the grades ranged from kindergarden to university. Only families of the highest ranking in the country have their students attend such an institution.

Elleanor, however, was not rich. Nope, not rich in the slightest. She lives in an apartment with her father, who is always out working so he's hardly ever home. Her mother was a lawyer, and always made sure that Ellie was happy. Even when she was a kindhearted, righteous woman, she turned very ill, and passed away when Elle was just a child. Her dedication and passion inspired Elle to pursue a career in law aswell.

The school that could get her to his dream was Peach Creek Academy, but she had to get a scholarship. The only available one, though, was only offered for a _boy. _A BOY. Elle couldn't believe it. But, when thinking about it all, she knew he just had to go to Peach Creek Academy. She had to make her mom proud.

So, she talked to her dad, who looked long and hard at his daughter.

"Are you willing to go the 4 years of high school as a boy, just to get the education?" Her father asked.

Elle looked at his father, "I have to do it for mom." she replied.

Her dad gave her a long look, and smiled, "I've always wanted a son."

Elle's hard work and vigorous studying paid off, and she manage to get a scholarship in order to attend PCA as Eddward Vincent.

Since she didn't have enough money to get a pre-order a uniform, she borrow her dad's clothes, put on her glasses, and wore her favourite black beanie.

She walked around the campus, and couldn't believe the conversations around her.

"Sarah! How was Italy? I was dying to talk to you, but I couldn't get any reception from Cape town!"

"Awh, another Louis Vuitton bag? You and your souvenirs."

"Hey dude! Did you go to Barcelona again?! Brazil had some crazy soccer going on too you know."

"See this tie? There's only 10 of these made in the world. My father got it as an olive branch from a newly merged company."

What.

_What?_

Ellie has never even fathomed of going outside the US, much less another _country. _Dear god, these kids are the definition of high life.

Ellie walked to his first period, and was astonished on how huge the classroom was. Her desk in the far back corner was beautiful dark wood, with a drawer to keep things in and a leather chair. It looked too expensive to sit in, but since everyone else was sitting on the desks as if it was made of plastic, she sat down. The back corner near the window doesn't draw much attention to him, so she felt safe, even when she looks like a peasant compared to everyone in his or her lavish uniforms.

After her first class, it was a free period to roam around, so Ellie scouted for a place to study quietly. But, to her dismay, the 3 (THREE) libraries that the school offers had students talking as if they were at the mall. She trudged the halls of the school.

'Do these students actually come here to learn or are they here just to have a good time? I thought one of these libraries would be quiet.' Ellie thought to herself.

She sighed, "Mother, wherever you are, please watch over me in this school of vanity."

Just then, she walked up the stairs that lead to a huge door. It had the words "Music Room #3". The sign looked a bit outdated compared to the rest of the rooms in the school.

'This place must not get a lot of people, maybe this would be an ideal place to study?' Ellie thought to himself.

She pushed the door open. A wind brushed upon his face, followed by a few petals. A bright warm light shone, temporarily blinding him.

When her eyes refocused, she saw the outline of 7 people, which then focused on 7 male students, 6 of them surrounding one sitting in a chair.

"Welcome!" They all said in unison.

Ellie was…stunned, to say the least. She saw that all the boys were all looking straight at her, and she started to feel embarrassed.

"Hello there, welcome to the host club!" The boy in the seat said. "Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite school of Peach Creek Academy. The Peach Creek Host Club is where the school's most handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have too much way time on their hands. Just think of it as Peach Creek Academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful.

Host club?

Is this…wait WHAT.

THIS IS A HOST CLUB?

"Oh wow, it's a boy!" A pair of teal-haired twins exclaimed.

"Nathan, Kedd, I believe this young man is in your class, correct?" A brunette haired boy said.

"Yeah, but he's shy! And he doesn't say much so we don't know much about him!" They both said in unison.

The brunette in glasses smirk, **"Well, that's rude. You fuckers need to learn some manners." **He looked at Ellie, "Welcome to the host club, you must be the honor student everyone has been talking about."

"What?" The red-hatted boy who was seated said, "You're Eddward Vincent? You're that really smart dork that we've heard about!"

Ellie started backing up towards the door, ad tried to escape, but the handle wouldn't budge. "H-how did you know my name?"

"You're pretty infamous around here. It's not everyday that a commoner get into such an institution like so." The brunette said to him. "You must have been extremely audacious and worked extra hard to find yourself here, Mr. Vincent."

Ellie didn't know if that was an insult or a compliment, "Th-thanks…I guess." She managed to say.

"Nice going dork, you're like all commoner's hope for a greater life!" The red hatted boy said.

Ellie started to get annoyed, "Okay, i'm out of here." But was interrupted by a hand pulling him away from the door.

"WAIT! Come back here Double Dee! You must be like a superhero or something, that's so cool!" Ellie looked down at a short green haired boy smiling back at him.

"I'm not a superhero, I'm an honor stude- wait, what did you call me?" Ellie asked.

"Well, I saw your name has two D's in it, so I thought Double Dee would be a cute name for you!"

Ellie blinked in confusion, but heard a voice behind her.

"Who knew the honor student…would be openly gay." The red hatted boy said.

Ellie slowly turned around and looked at him, "Wh-what did you say?"

"Okay, Edd, what kind of guys are you into?

"Are you into Plank, the strong, silent type?" He motioned towards the tallest member of the group, dirty blond hair, with a straight look on his face.

"How about Jim, the boy lolita?" To the little green haired boy who held her hand before, with twinkling eyes and a warm smile.

"How about the mischievous type, Nat and Ked?" He pointed towards the pair of teal haired boys, who smirked at her.

"Or the blunt artsy cool type, such as Rave?" He motioned towards the brunette haired boy.

He took her chin with his hand and moved it closely to his face, "Or maybe, you like me, Kevin, an athletic princely type." He whispered towards her.

Ellie had had enough, and started backing away from the lot. "I-I…It's not like that! I w-was just trying to find a place to stu-"

She felt something behind her, but it wasn't the door. She spun around, just to see a Vase on a pedestal toppling over. She jumped at it, but barely missed the handle by a few centimeters.

CRACK!

She stared at the floor, which was now scattered with small pieces of porcelain.

"-Now you've done it, commoner! -We were gonna auction at this year's school charity event. -The starting bid was $80,000!" The twins said, finishing each other's statements.

EIGHT THOUSAND DOLLARS? Ellie couldn't believe her ears! How could a piece of clay go for so much money?! "I-I need to pay you back for that."

"With what money? You can't even afford a school uniform!" The twins said, shrugging their shoulders.

The brunette boy picked up a piece of porcelain, "Well, what do you think we should do, Kevin?" He asked the red hatted boy.

Kevin, sitting down, rested his chin on his hand, "Well, there's a famous saying that you may have heard, Edd." He smirked, "When in Rome, do as the Romans do." He looked at Ellie, "Since you have no money, you have to pay with your body."

He pointed at her, "Starting today, you are the Host Club's official dog!"

Dog?

Host Club..._Dog?_

That was the last thought Ellie had before she fainted.

'…I don't know if I could handle this, Mom." Ellie manage to think in her head. 'I've been captured by a bunch of boys that call themselves a host club!'

* * *

I hope you liked it! I actually wrote waaay more but decided to keep the first chapter short and see if you guys liked it!

Sorry about the portrayal of the characters, I kinda followed the episode pretty closely, so the canons for the original characters are a bit off, but hey, whateves.

Sorry about grammar mistakes but shit happens whoops.

Oh and if you noticed the random bold, those mean something. It'll be explained in the next chapter!

Woo PCAHC!


End file.
